A letter for you
by Ceras-Victoria
Summary: This is like a "sequal" to "Do you Remember?" Ryo wrote this letter just in case he didn't make it out of Iraq...tear Get out the tissues once again... Please RR!


AN: YAY! Here's the "sequel" to "Do you remember?" This is the letter Ryo wrote just in case he didn't make it out alive. I felt as though that I had a duty to write this. My friend is over in Iraq now fighting for our freedom, so I just thought this would be a good way to honor, not only him, but all the soldiers fighting for our freedom I salute you!

Disclaimer: I don't own FAKE...cries......

5/26/03  
Dee,   
  
I hope you and Bikky are doing well. I know how much you miss me right now, cause I feel it too. I wake up at night feeling the bed beside me only to realize that I'm here, alone. When Christmas came and went, I felt so alone and cried, just like so many in my camp. But there was one thing that made it better, that gifts you sent. That tape with Bikky running around in the back messing up what you had just managed to clean. There was a gift that helped me sleep soundly that night and it was the teddy bear you had sent me with the not attached saying how although we are so far from each other, we would always be close in spirit.  
Each day I wake up at 4 in the morning; not something I have yet gotten used to, but I manage somehow. I step out from the tent and look up at the moon that has barely set over the horizon and wonder if you're watching it too. I start on another long walk to our destination and find myself drifting away from the task at hand and into my treasure chest of memories which are still as clear as day.  
I know how bad it felt to leave you at the airport, how I wrenched myself from your grip, tears in your eyes streaming down heavily. I didn't let you see it while I kissed you for a final time, but when I got on the plane I broke down. I hated that look in your eyes, the look of heartbreak which I felt right then. I remember how in those moments before I got on the plane you made the attempt to stop me with your kiss of desperation and worry, even if you knew it wouldn't work. I remember the sorrow and fear I saw within the never-ending pools of emerald eyes.  
I think each moment when one of my newly made friends get killed or injured how it could have been me. I think how lucky I am to be alive now to know that I'll be coming home soon to your arms. I think about how you'd welcome me with a warm hug and a passionate kiss. Then later after Bikky was asleep how you would take me into the bedroom to have a night of passion and desire filled love making.  
I wonder now though if what I'm doing here is right. I know I'm fighting for the freedom that we have and will always cherish. I know I'm protecting our love, this love we have struggled to build and keep. The love which has been questioned many times by the world. But I wonder in deep though if I should have stayed home and let someone else worry about what I do now so that I could be there with you.  
But, as tough as it may be for me to keep going, there is that light that guides me, to help me in the darkest or the scariest of times. That light is you Dee, it's you. I may not last today, or tomorrow, but I know that you're there waiting for me. I know that if I am taken, I have lived my life to its full extent. That I have found someone that I died with a burning passion to protect that love I have with that person. That I am able to guarantee that the soul I am protecting can live in a life without oppression from a power-craving mongrel. To know that in some form our love won't die out.  
Dee, even if it is hard to bear life without me, I can tell you this now. I am never going to be far from you. I'll be near you when you are alone. I will be there when you need a strong support. I will be the one to heal your wounds and lick the blood from you angelic skin. If you feel lost in the world, I will guide you to your destination. Dee, if I died today, I have no regrets. I have no fears. I have no trouble with saying that we'll meet again.  
Dee, thank you for all that you've given me and shown me. You gave me courage and you gave me a reason to wake up in the morning. You've shown me that the world can accept or ignore what we have. You've taught me the finer points of making love at night. You helped me to be a better father to Bikky. You have shown me that love can show up in the most unexpected areas. You have shown me above all what it's like to love and need another person more than life itself. For that I thank you Dee. "Every kiss is a kiss you can never get back.," and you know what? I would never want to take them back from you either.  
  
I love you with all of my heart, soul, body, and mind. I will see you again, I promise you that... Now and forever.  
  
I truly and deeply love you with all I have,

Ryo


End file.
